Dota Summonings
by squishymcpwn
Summary: Instead of getting a random slob of the side of a Japanese street, Louise gets a true hero. Or a villain. Who knows the motives behind Fate, the weaver of time? Series of one or two-shots, each one(or two) involving a unique Dota 2 hero. Please review, negative or otherwise. Constructive critique helps greatly.
1. Chapter 1: Io

_This is the first time I've ever actually sat down and wrote something that wasn't for schoolwork. I'm actually somewhat apprehensive to put this out for people to see, but i also don't want to keep it alone, rotting in a corner of my hard drive. Please review. Even critiques are welcome, assuming they are constructive and preferably legible._

* * *

Her summoning went exactly as the surrounding students expected. Although the chant was strange, to say the least, the end result as, as always, an explosion. The cloud of smoke hung thickly in the air, obscuring the runes Louise had drawn into the ground. The only thing still visible was a short, petite, and surprisingly pink-haired girl, with an expression of despair across her face, if one could see past the soot covering the entirety of the front of her body. The smoke quickly began to blow away, revealing another; A tall, middle-aged man, his head completely devoid of any semblance of hair. He was remarkably untouched, given the size of the explosion that blew all the nearby students onto their backs, only a few still entirely conscious. Breaking the painful silence, the pink-haired girl spoke, in a frightened tone.

"Please let me try again, Mr. Colbert!"

The bald man, Mr. Colbert, looked at her sadly, and began to shake his head. "I'm afraid I cannot allow that, Ms. Vallière. The Springtime Summoning Ritual is a sacred ritual. I cannot change what has been in place for millennia."

"Please, Mr. Colbert, just one more ti-"

She stopped mid sentence, interrupted by a strange sound, coming from the center of the smoke, where her most powerful explosion to date took place. A hauntingly beautiful tone, one that no human, mage or otherwise, could ever hope to recreate. Another student, a small, quiet looking girl with similarly striking blue hair, cast a simple spell, for her at least, one to gently blow away the smoke.

And there it was. a floating orb, made of what appeared to the students groggily awakening from their forced slumber to be the stars itself. It was almost completely transparent, the only opaque parts of it being where the light it appeared to be made out of was the brightest. Several ghostly tendrils spread out from the central, spherical body; some of which stuck rigidly out, with smaller spheres attached to them, and others, flowing slowly in a nonexistent wind. The beautiful orchestra it somehow emanated came slowly to a close, as another sound began to play.

The gathered students stood, shocked, as smaller wisps of light began to split from the original, spinning lazily around the host sphere. They hugged the central body closely, pulsing outwards slowly as one of the awoken students, a fop of a man, with curly blonde hair and a shirt akin to one worn by a bullfighter and a bronze rose in his hand, gathered enough wits to try to approach it.

The wisp's response was unexpected. The orbiting spirits began to spin further and further away, gaining speed as they did so. The boy reached out to touch one of the spirits, which promptly exploded and violently threw him backwards. He crashed into the dirt, once again soundly unconscious. All those in a state coherent enough to see this flinched as he hit the ground, all but two. The pink-haired girl Louise, who had been standing motionless with a shocked expression on her face since the smoke was cleared, and Mr. Colbert, the professor, who quickly pushed the unresponsive Vallière behind him.

The spirit started glowing a menacing yellow, as it began to gather energy in the direction facing Colbert, and just as suddenly stopped, returning to a gentle blue. It slowly approached Colbert, who scrambled to prepare a spell to defend the shell shocked girl behind him, as one of the rigid tendrils thickened and launched itself at his torso. He dodged away, only realizing that he had just thrown Louise into the line of fire, cursing quietly under his breath. The girl in question suddenly realized the predicament she was in, and her eyes widened, then closed tightly as the tendril connected with her chest, only to feel-

Peace?

Knowledge flowed through the tether, and realization quickly followed. She had done much more than summon an angry wisp. She had summoned something big. something glorious. something monstrous. The twinkling of a divine eye, a manifestation of the air she breathes, the ground she walks upon, and the very stars she looks up to at night. The tones she had heard from within the smoke started to make sense to her. They were sounds of curiosity, followed by apprehension. It was afraid it would have to harm these curious humans, seeped in so much magic, yet completely devoid of any of the corruption the Ancients had spread across its original home.

Colbert quickly got up while this information was being given to the girl, at first starting to cast a spell to destroy the wisp and break the tether, but quickly realized that Louise was completely unharmed. He frantically cancelled the spell, lest he anger the wisp again, and curiously watched as the Vallière girl finished the summoning contract on the now docile spirit.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being and make… it... my familiar."

Runes began to appear in a burning light on the surface of the wisp, only to disappear shortly after. She panicked, but quickly calmed as the spirit sent a pulse of reassurance through the still-connected tether. It seemed to notice something, and flashed the alarming yellow once again, only to cease just as quickly. After this strange event, Louise felt a strange feeling, as if her skin was crawling across her body, and her mind feeling less tired and more refreshed. She looked down at her arms to see the small cuts she had gained from the original explosion were slowly patching themselves back together. She could feel more reassurance from the tether connecting her to the spirit, as it slowly shrunk and faded to its original size, protruding rigidly from the sprite, a small ball of light spinning lazily at the end.

She began to look around, nothing the shocked expressions of the now fully-awakened students gathered in a circle around her smugly. Of particular glee to her was the shocked expression of a certain red-haired and dark-skinned woman standing near the front of the crowd, her mouth wide open in an O shape, as if trying to do her best expression of a fish stuck on the end of a dock, out of the water it calls its home.

"Not so much of a Zero now, am I?!"


	2. Chapter 2: Io Part 2

_Hello again! Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows. They all mean so much to me. As for the reviews, I have responded to anyone with an account, but ill quickly recap them here for everyone else._

 _ **AlanFiertie** \- I am planning on writing as many heroes as i can until i start getting bored of this idea. It might happen after this chapter, it might happen 3 years down the line when I've finished every hero. I dunno._

 _ **GoldenSteel** \- Familiars of Zero was one of my inspirations to write this, and I will be planning on leading each story at least up to Guiche's duel, and hopefully most of them up to Fouquet's golem. I didn't put either of those in the first chapter with Io because I was somewhat impatient and wanted to put it up._

 _ **Guest** \- I will not answer any guest questions after this one, but I would at least like to answer this one. Louise will not be an ancient in this scenario. At best, there might be some hand-wave explanation about how she can summon Dota heroes because Void magic is similar to Ancient magic, but other than that, there will be little to no mention of the Ancients. I might, however, make another story further along the line with something similar._

* * *

 _Now that's over with, let's get on to the story! Before I start, and I forgot this in the last chapter, I would like to point out that I **DO NOT** own Familiar of Zero, or any characters involved with it, and I **DO NOT** own Dota 2, or any heroes involved with it. I am just a writer. I also do not make any money from this._

* * *

Several days had passed since Louise had summoned her spectral familiar. After several hours of confusing messages sent through the tether is periodically connected to her, and a brief moment of surprise when she realized it could write by burning holes in her wall using the spirits used to incapacitate her irritating playboy of a classmate Guiche, Louise came to the realization that her familiar did in fact have a name.

Io. It was a curious name, one that she had never heard before, nor had any culture known to to Halkeginia, although she herself did not know the latter. Brief flashes of memories sent through the tether told her of it's story; It was originally a primal force of the universe, and came across a strange world. It was a land split into halves, with each side controlled by a monstrous collection of energy, putting even the elves of her homeland to shame. One of the Ancients, as she termed them, noticed Io drifting through the fabric of reality, and tore it into its own realm, shattering its original power as it did so.

A broken husk of what it used to be, the ancient easily took control of its mind, forcing it to fight in an endless battle between the two Ancients, a war of light versus dark, though in reality closer to dark and darker. When one side won, time would simply revert to how it used to be, the arena would put itself back together, and the battle would begin anew. Centuries of endless warfare passed, its power slowly waning and its primal energy, the wisp's very lifeblood, slowly slipping away. In the middle of one of these endless wars, A green portal appeared in front of the Wisp as it was tethering itself to an ally, flinging itself violently into the portal. As it drifted through the empty nothingness between realms, it began to feel the control the Radiant Ancient had over it slip, and eventually fade into nothingness, as it came to the end of its journey through the fabric of space, and that is where they first meet.

Unfortunately for Io, escaping from the grasp of the Ancient did not repair its now-destroyed connection to the Primal World, although it did save it from a fate worse than death, worse even than being controlled into an endless battle for the rest of time. Its connection to this new world was slim, but it still existed, and provided it with enough primal energy to survive, but not put the pieces of its old self back together.

After this long explanation, made even lengthier by the fact that the tethers the wisp uses only last so long and take a significant amount of mana to strengthen it enough to send memories through it, Louise decided to wrap up the storytelling session, and go to the dining hall for dinner, and on the way there ran across her two least favorite people in the entire Academy.

"Hello there, _Zero_!" A tall, tanned woman approached her, a look of derision plastered across her face. she looked over to the spirit trailing behind Louise, her expression slightly softening as she did so, only to return as she looked back towards Vallière. "Paid some disgraced noble to cast a mage light to follow you around, I see!" Louise glared daggers at her. "Kirche. I was wondering how long it would take you to think of something clever to say. I suppose you didn't get enough time for that, then?" Kirche scowled back at Louise for a moment, then looked back to her familiar. "It's impressive, I'll give you that. Especially after letting us watch as it knocked the Gramont boy on his ass. He had it coming, if you ask me." "As if you're any better, _Zerbst?_ " "Of course I'm better. All of my partners are fully aware of the situation. His however, are not." "Oh, because that makes it so much better." Louise's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Louise turned around to signal her familiar to follow her once more, only to notice Zerbst's familiar, a large fire drake with a tail tipped with fire, which Kirche oh-so-cleverly named Flame. It was staring at her wisp, cowering in fear. Io moved towards it almost imperceptibly, and it bolted, running down the hall, with Kirche noting this interaction with a shocked look on her face. "Flame, come back!" she shouted as the ran down the hall behind it. "What was that?" Louise said to her familiar, and got a confused chorus back.

* * *

There was a deathly silence as they reached the dining hall. Everyone looked at her familiar apprehensively as the two of them entered, only snapping their attention back to the tables as Louise noticed their staring. She took a seat at the end of one of the closer tables, Io floating closely behind as the nearby students vacated their seats frantically, with feared expressions pointed at it. Io played a happy chime, as if trying to placate the students, but only managing to make even more scramble away. The chime became a sulky growl as it realized its efforts were in vain. One student, however, did not run, and instead walked slowly towards them. A blond-haired boy with a bronze rose in his hand. His head sported a sizable bump, and his once-pretty face was now plastered with minor burns.

"Vallière!" He yelled angrily. "I challenge you to a duel!" Louise looked up at him, surprised. "I refuse, Gramont. Besides, duels between nobles are forbidden." "I don't think you understand the situation, _Zero_. Your familiar sullied my reputation, as well as my beautiful face. I will not take no for an answer." As he said this, he flourished his wand, a four of the bronze petals falling to the ground. As they landed, large suits of armor, seemingly made of bronze, began to sprout from the ground. They carried massive weapons, seemingly over-sized against the small frames on each of the golems. "My runic name is Guiche the Bronze. As such, my Bronze Valkyries will dispatch you, easily." He stabbed the wand violently in her direction, and the golems followed his order. They practically flew towards Louise, only to encounter her familiar pushing her out of the way, and floating where she once stood. The Valkyries, had their order, to attack whatever was in the location Guiche signaled, so they did. All of them stabbed towards the spirit at the same time.

Io pulsed gently, and several spirits split from it, orbiting lazily as they did once before. It pushed them further out, directly into range of the Valkyries, who ran through them- and were utterly annihilated. The spirits did not even explode; they simply melted through the Valkyries, leaving puddles of molten metal on the table where they once stood. Guiche panicked, and immediately dropped his entire wand on the ground. Instead of multiple golems, however, only one was created; A massive construction of metal and magic, its head nearly scraping the ceiling of the dining hall.

Io began to glow an angry yellow, and moved the spirits further out once again, this time connecting directly into the chest of the massive construct. The spirits exploded on contact, tearing wherever they hit into shreds The first thing to go was the golem's legs. They flew off in a crowd of shrapnel, embedding themselves on a wall of ice, created by one of the quicker-thinking students across the hall. Next was the golem's weapon, a massive meat cleaver, larger than two of the original Valkyries combined. it flew out of the construct's hand, smashing a nearby table in two.

A violent wrenching sound tore through the construct, as it swung its now empty fist across the side of the wisp, throwing it several feet away. The light it produced dimmed the slightest bit, only to be restored once again, brighter than ever, as two wavy circles appeared around it; one blue, one green. It summoned its orbiting spirits once more, each one smashing and exploding into the torso of the massive bronze monstrosity, each one tearing away more and more material. It fell to what was once its knees, and finally fell apart, turning back into the granite the floor it was made of originally was.

Io began to glow an angry red, and slowly approached Guiche, who was now wandless and panicking. He fell to the floor, and started to scramble backwards. The spirit pulsed outwards in a wave of pure energy, then contracted back into itself.. A bolt of light flew from its core, impacting Guiche directly in the chest and slamming him into the ground, one of his arms bent in an unnatural angle. With a scream of mixed pain and terror, he fainted once again, and Io returned to a calm blue color.

 _Author's Note: Guiche status: **rekt**_

* * *

Several weeks had passed since the incident with Guiche. He apologized eventually, his original insistence that it was entirely Louise and her familiar's fault crumbling quickly as Io began to glow a menacing orange around him, occasionally summoning an angry red spirit to orbit it slowly. Guiche quickly realized the foolishness of his words and prostrated himself on the ground, begging for her forgiveness, which she smugly gave.

Eventually.

* * *

 _That's it for Io, for now! I was actually planning on doing Foquet's golem, but I couldn't think of any way that a support hero like Io would be able to take on something like that._

 ** _Please check the poll on my profile page, to vote for the next hero summoned in the next chapter!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Techies

IM BACK. Hopefully. Maybe. Probably not. This one took way too long to get out because I lost interest in Dota for a while. I'll try to do better in the future.

 **Slyr3x** \- Your story was actually my inspiration for writing this!

 **paradoxjr** -I'm planning on Axe soon. Chopping people apart. Probably lots of people.

 **Shirosaki Kizuro** \- Probably not razor, I cant stand his voice. I dont want it stuck in my head the entire time I'm writing him. As for the other two, Juggernaut is the most likely.

 **Nemesis the Asshole** \- No idea what that even means, but I'll look it up!

I do not own Familiar of Zero. I do not own Dota. I do not own any companies who may own either of these franchises. I do not make money off this story, nor do I plan on ever doing so.

* * *

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière has felt quite the rollercoaster of emotions over the past few hours. First, her summoning spell seemingly failed. Then, it turned out it hadn't failed; she had summoned two, strange little creatures in a wagon, who promptly charged at her with what appeared to be lit barrels of gunpowder filling their cart nearly to the brim. They easily shrugged off a fireball from her teacher, Mr. Colbert, only to be thrown across the field by a panicked fireball from Louise herself, which failed as usual. They shrugged that off too, eventually, only to run back towards Louise and demand to know exactly how she did that.

Today truly was not her day.

* * *

"Come on!" "Tell us how you did that!" "Was it nitroglycerin?" "Trinitrotoluene?" "Ammonium nitrate?" They followed her through the halls now, releasing a constant string of words she had no understanding of. She whipped around, fury plastered across her face, and said, simply:

"FIREBALL!"

And they were violently sent into the wall opposite them. Of course, seemingly on par with the rest of her day, they got back up immediately, tipped their strange wagon back over, and were immediately back at her side, spewing more words she could not make heads or tails of.

"Maybe it was a spell?" "There wasn't any heat to it!" "Not much of a fireball, then!" "Is that stick the catalyst?" "Uhh, guys…" ""WHO SAID THAT?""

And then they were flung into the wall once more.

* * *

Blessed silence. After hours upon hours of badgering her, spouting complete nonsense about "TNT" or "Nitroglycerin", they disappeared as she turned a corner, and she had not seen them since. Then she looked out the window.

"What are they doing down there? Are those… Seeds?"

She watched them as they dug small holes in the ground, and placed massive, spiked balls into the dirt, with about half of it sticking out of the ground. After a second or so of being "planted", they disappeared; one moment they were there, and the next, poof. Then, they disappeared from her line of sight once more, vanishing off the edge of the window's frame. She simply shrugged, and went back to reading.

* * *

An hour or so later, she saw them once more, with a _very_ angry looking Guiche in tow, two slap marks adorning each side of his face. She opened her window to find out what was going on, and her face paled when she overheard their conversation:

"We just wanted to know what was in the bottle!" "Yeah!" They said to Guiche. he responded to them, his rage evident in his tone. "You went directly to Montmorency with the bottle of perfume!" "She smelled like an alchemist!" His face turned an even darker shade of red. "SHE WAS WEARING PERFUME!" ""Wazzat?"" Guiche's fury finally reached the tipping point, and he pulled out his wand, pointing it at the strange little things. With a flourish of his wand, a single petal fell down to the ground, and the earth where it impacted began to rise up, taking the form of a metal warrior. " _I WILL NOT SUFFER THIS HUMILIATION!"_ She heard him outright scream. The Techies had looked almost bored during their conversation, but now their interest had been peaked, apparently. "Does that mean we're enemies now?" "Yes! Yes, it does. Now prepare to die!" A manic grin spread across their collective faces.

And then she watched Guiche's legs disappear, in a cloud of red mist.

* * *

I'm so sorry this one is short, and I'm so sorry it took so long to get out. I'll try harder for the next chapter(s). As for this one, I tried to make it very Techies-esque. Very fast and frantic. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
